


From Then, 'Till Now - Chapter Three

by lex_the_flex17



Series: From Then, 'Till Now [4]
Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lex_the_flex17/pseuds/lex_the_flex17
Summary: For the last seventy years, the man known as the Winter Soldier has been the main impromptu for the organization known as Hydra. In 1994, the wicked soldier took many lives beyond his control, including your father's in a sabotaged assignment. As the years progressed, the man broke free from the Hydra programming, as you continued to live your life shrouded by ignorance. Now, as the two of you are free from your shackles, your minds are finally at ease. That is, until you ran into the real Bucky Barnes. Now, can you teach him how to be human again?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: From Then, 'Till Now [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173575
Kudos: 4





	From Then, 'Till Now - Chapter Three

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 1.8k 
> 
> Warnings: Even more long-awaited fluff, slightly frustrated reader, and a little cursing. 
> 
> A/N: Thank you so much for the love in the previous chapters! It lets me know that you guys are enjoying this series.

Previously

'Glancing around the living room, you realize that your arms were wrapped around your chest. Sitting up, you reach for your phone.

“Hello?” You say.

“Hi, Y/N. I have something interesting for you. I need you to travel for an assignment. Looks like you’re finally putting your career to good use.” Your boss, Mitchell says.

Smiling, you couldn’t wait to hear what that assignment was.'

______

The frigid December air pricked your exposed skin as you quickly jogged across the street to get to your office. Clutching your coat closer, the cold breeze passes by your head, which was covered by a beanie. A fresh flurry of snow danced towards the island of Manhattan as you rushed to open the glass double doors that lead to your office. The Winter weather was replaced by the heater and you unbuttoned your coat.

Walking to the elevator, you were distracted by Mitchell waving to you from across the lobby.

"Y/N! Over here!" He expressed. 

You join Mitchell on the other side of the lobby, where he stands by one of many conference rooms. He extends his arm to touch your shoulder, leading you into the room. 

“Hey, Mitchell. What’s going on?” You ask, taking off your coat. 

Closing the door behind you, he hands you a clipboard. Taking it, you toss your purse and coat onto the large table.

“This is for you. The assignment I told you about.” Mitchell says. 

Glancing at the clipboard, your eyes nearly double at the information on the next few pages. 

‘The Bel Esprit Assignment’

The following assignment is given to Y/N L/N by Mitchell Jones. This task for the Psychology major known as Y/N L/N to monitor Sergeant James “Bucky” Barnes’ return from Cryostasis on December 22nd, 2016. 

Location ~ The Kingdom of Wakanda and the River Village 

Assignment Logged Dates ~ December 27th, 2016 - February 19th, 2017 

Notes ~ L/N is to monitor Sergeant Barnes for eight to eleven hours a day, everyday. Important habits to make note of:   
Mr. Barnes Daily Routine  
Any and All Breaks (Excluding Bathroom Breaks)   
Any “Wandering” executed by Mr. Barnes (Walks, Runs, Jogs, etc.)   
All Social Interactions including his Sleep Patterns (Dreams, Nightmares, or Insomnia) 

Coming to the end of pages, your fingers trace over the official Seal of Approval from T'Challa, the King of Wakanda. 

“Holy shit, Mitchell! Is this legit?” You ask, breaking your gaze from the clipboard.

“Indeed it is. You’re set out to leave in a few hours. Everything will be provided for you, food, clothing, necessities. So just pack the essentials, okay?” Mitchell says, patting your shoulder. 

“Yeah, I guess I’ll see you in a couple of months.” You reply, grabbing your coat. 

“See you, Y/N. When you get back, I’ll make sure your desk isn’t loaded to the brim with paperwork!” Mitchell says, giving you a goodbye salute with a smile. 

Waving, you leave the building and hurry back to your apartment to pack a bag. Opening a backpack, you toss it onto your bed as you hastily pack a few clothing items, a few important bathroom items, and your laptop for any notes that you would have to take. Once that was done, you received a notification that an Uber was on its way to take you to the airport. 

Boarding the car, the drive was pleasant, until the car pulled into a security gate which led to a private jet. The feeling of butterflies begins to rise from the anticipation of seeing a private jet for the first time. Sure, you’d been flying a numerous amount of time, but you’d never been in an airplane alone before. 

After the pilot checks your I.D., you board the plane and get settled in as the takeoff starts. Crossing your legs, you fold your hands in your lap, and lean your head to the side. Concentrating on the roaring sound of the plane’s engine, your eyelids slowly come together. Just as your mind comes to an ease, the landscape of the leather and carpeted interior plane was replaced with the vast terrain of large grassy fields. 

The sky is lit up with millions of stars as the moonlight cascades down on the hills. Quietly smiling to yourself, you take in the cool breeze. The scent of the fresh grass filled your lungs as your eyes darted under your closed eyelids. You let out a large exhale, finally letting go of your worries for the moment.

Then, you slowly turned around, as you felt the presence of another person behind you. 

“Hey kid.” A male voice says from behind you.

Turning to the spot behind you, Matthew stands behind you. Turning to the spot behind you, Matthew stands behind you. Your eyes gaze up and down his signature army uniform, as he holds his helmet underneath his arm. 

“Hi.” You manage to say, as the words have been taken from you. 

A pause briefly fills the air when you walk down to your father. Finally getting a real good look at him, his dark brown eyes gaze at your face. You notice a small scar beside Matthew’s Cupid’s bow, but you choose not to say anything about it.

“It’s nice to see you again, even if it feels like forever.” Matthew says, breaking the silence. 

“You too. Where’s Bucky? Is he here?” You ask, frantically looking over Matthew’s shoulder.

“No, it’s just me. I haven’t seen him in a few days. He’s probably trying to stay awake. He’s very ‘ecstatic’ to see you.” Matthew explains, with his tone changing slightly.

“What is that supposed to mean? Shouldn’t he be?” You ask, walking beside your father in the tall grass. 

“Oh no, of course, Y/N. He won’t stop talking about it. It’s quite refreshing actually. But that’s not why I came to see you.” Matthew says, stopping at the top of the hill. 

“Then why are you here? Did something happen?” You ask.

“No, no not at all. I... I’m afraid that Barnes is erratic. He hasn’t been out of Cryo-Freeze for a week yet and it may not seem like it, but he’s still very much unstable. I want you to proceed with caution, Y/N.” Matthew says, returning his helmet to his head. 

“How is that possible? We just saw him two days ago, and he was fine. I’m pretty sure Cryostasis has been far updated since your day!” You nearly shout towards Matthew. 

He glances toward you with a bit of resentment. His only child, becoming angry at him. The tone in your voice catches him completely off guard, all the while, he has no idea what you’ve been through in the past few months. 

“I think I can handle Barnes, Dad. You have no idea what I’ve done to get here. My own therapist fucking came at me with a knife because I decided to trust you rather than her.” You explain, placing your hands on your hips. 

“Therapist? What therapist?” Matthew asks, as his tone towards the conversation completely changes. 

“She was a nobody. I just thought I could trust her, but she was Hydra.” You reply, crossing your arms. 

A wave of shock rushes over Matthew’s face once you utter the word ‘Hydra’. From one of the many pouches on his military vest, he takes out a medium sized item wrapped in a plastic waterproof bag. 

“Take this. Finish what I couldn’t. Remove the coding from his mind and he will be forever in your debt.” Matthew explains, taking your left wrist and urgently slams the item in your hand. 

Just before you can answer, your father has disappeared, leaving you all alone in the field. Glancing at the plastic bag, a single chess piece sits inside. The white King piece looks brand new in the moonlight. However, the bottom of the board game piece has been altered with the bottom of a plug, like it could fit into a machine -- or a computer. 

Glancing back toward the vast field, your eyes burst open, as the plane’s turbulence shakes you awake. After the plane makes its landing, you gather your bag from the overhead bin when something in your jacket pocket pokes your side. Reaching in the pocket, you pull out the same waterproof bag with the same single chess piece nestled safely inside. Scrunching your brows, you quickly put the bag back in your pocket and leave the plane. 

Stepping out of the plane, you’re greeted to a whole new world in an instant. A whole city with towering golden skyscrapers gleam in the late afternoon sunlight. Walking on the adjacent runway, you're met with two people, who offer you warm smiles. 

“Hello, you must be Y/N L/N. It’s a pleasure having you here. I’m T’Challa and this is my sister, Shuri. We understand you’re here to help Sergeant Barnes.” The man, T’Challa explains. 

“I am. It’s nice to meet you, Your Majesty.” You answer, while shaking T’Challa’s hand.

“Wonderful, Shuri will show you where you’ll be staying, and then you’ll be introduced to Barnes. If that’s alright with you, of course.” T’Challa explains, folding his hands behind his back.

“Of course. I’m ready to start as soon as possible.” You respond.

*****

Once Shuri shows you the living quarters that you’ll be staying in, you leave your belongings in the room as she takes you out to the large and open fields just outside the Golden City. Reaching the outskirts of the River Village, the two of you come to the top of the hill overlooking a few small huts adorned with a tiny farm full of animals and a few trees. 

Down below, you can spot Bucky Barnes leaning against one of the trees while three children run around him, kicking an old soccer ball back and forth.   
“Go on, he’ll be delighted to meet you.” Shuri says, breaking you out of your trance. 

Trekking down the hill, you calmly walk to the clearing and smile at the children playing together. Once you get closer, they notice your presence and stop playing to admire you. After them, Bucky follows their gaze towards you, as you step closer to the tree he was sitting under. He gets up from his spot, balancing himself with his free arm and walks to you.

“Hello Bucky. It’s nice to finally meet you.” You manage to say. 

Standing before him, his steel blue eyes wander all around you. They hungrily study every part of you from your clothes, your hair color, to even your facial features. Then, in an instant, he wraps his right arm around you, and gently lifts you from the spot where you were standing. 

His soft dark brown hair tickles your earlobe as you wrap your arms around him. 

“I knew you’d come. The dreams were real. You are real.” Bucky says through the rising lump in his throat. 

Tears begin to form in your arms, knowing that your father was right all along. Now, it was job to rid Bucky of the Hydra programming and discover who he truly was. And nothing was going to get in your way, despite what secrets the chess piece might hold.


End file.
